


【昊磊】你愿我永远做某朵白玫瑰

by blackforest



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 出轨, 大量语言侮辱, 物化, 监禁, 轻微肢体暴力, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: “我爱你，我爱你，直到世界的尽头，直到永远。”





	1. Chapter 1

大概是吐了。

……又或者没有，刘昊然睁开眼睛的时候，从胃到喉咙一线，汹涌着被殴打过的难捱反酸，脑子里像装了无数透明的漂浮棱块，摇来荡去，撞得他头晕眼花，只能模模糊糊听到周围有人低声吩咐着什么，然后人影晃动，不一会儿，除了他自己，房间里就只剩下一个呼吸。  
平缓、稳定，几不可闻，却让他的心不可思议地平静了下来。随即而来的却是某种熟悉烧灼，山火一般席卷过发肤，不可目见，不可触碰，他还在体味这股感觉，对方已经冷冷开口，别装了。  
刘昊然吐出肺里那口浊气，叫道：磊磊。

那真是非常、非常温柔的声音，吴磊想，带点讥讽，还有某些恶心，他走过去，靠着真皮沙发坐下，单刀直入：说说看，刘老师，你和那个家伙睡过几次。

这可是个相当犀利的问题，刘昊然失笑，他抬起沉重的眼睛，打量周围，相当陌生的别墅房间，窗户外过于浓茂的树荫意味着市区里不可能拥有的绿化，黄昏时光线有种模糊的暧昧，穿透玻璃，缠绵地映亮对面脸庞，如塑金身，美而不可亲近。他早就听说过吴氏道上起家，几代洗白才有现在的商界豪门，养育出的小少爷眉目楚楚，姿态磊落，笑起来明亮阔朗，而且动人心弦。刘昊然坐在沙发上，把手举高，束缚住双腕的金属如同一副别致的银色手环，却冰冷坚硬，他探询地问，手铐？哪里来的？  
吴磊眼睛轻轻眨了一下，他了解吴磊，深知这是一个压抑怒气的信号，然而刘昊然心底闪过一丝诡异的沉醉，于是放缓了声气，亲爱的，你想把我关在这里吗？

就算我把你关起来，吴磊反问，眼角眉梢溢出不屑，你能怎么样？  
不怎么样，刘昊然心平气和，你嫉妒了，我很高兴。

高兴？吴磊连连冷笑，他的本意是一个惊喜，没想到却变成彻头彻尾的惊吓。从红眼航班下来，他孤身驱车去到半个月不见的丈夫出差的酒店，敲门时还在准备索要一个甜蜜的吻，没过几秒就被穿着睡袍来开门的陌生人当头泼了一盆冷水。打开的门缝里是乱扔的衣物和褶皱满满的被褥，他眼尖，一眼看到床头露出来的赤裸肩膀上残留着鲜红抓痕，那个陌生人认出了他，尴尬地开口，吴总……  
他转身就走。

你们工作室新签的模特，吴磊说，脸确实很纯情，身材也好，是你喜欢的类型，什么时候搞上的，你认识他还不足两个月吧？  
刘昊然答得诚恳，前天才知道名字，只睡过那一次，以后也没打算继续联系。  
——而且你才是我最喜欢的类型。

吴磊不吃他这一套，冷笑道，可以啊，前天才知道名字，立刻就滚上了床，这么熟练，你还给我戴过多少绿帽子？  
其实真的只有那一次，刘昊然想，他不搞同事，又挑剔得要命，结婚之后美人在怀，更是看什么都差点意思，之前完全是各种巧合叠加起来的意外，本以为不过是段露水因缘，却被吴磊直接撞破，刘昊然知道这事没完，但也想不到他丈夫居然真的气疯了，一贯爱惜羽毛的小吴总光天化日当街绑架，叫人把他打晕塞进了这栋鬼知道在哪里的别墅非法监禁，还屈尊纡贵亲自审问。  
但是即使在这种时候，吴磊也漂亮得要命，坐在那里，绷着高深莫测的架子，眼睛却因为愤怒而更加明亮，刘昊然情不自禁地撩骚，你猜？

吴磊没有猜，而是结结实实甩了他一记耳光，怒极反笑，说你真不要脸。

小少爷教养良好，不会骂脏，气急败坏也只有这样一句，但他毕竟一米八的成年男性，手上没有留力，刘昊然的脸很快就红肿起来，他皮肤白，看上去尤其可怜，吴磊还想继续揍他，但下一秒，他却瞪大了眼睛，不可置信：你硬了？？？

即使是简单的坐姿，也掩饰不了牛仔裤下不容忽视的凸起，吴磊觉得自己要发疯，激动地质问道，你硬个什么劲！！！  
他霍然站起，在客厅里焦躁地来回踱步，皮鞋敲得地面啪啪作响，满脸写着心烦意乱，刘昊然从背后盯着他，心想他肯定是从公司直接过来，还穿着衬衫和西裤，中秋之后天气转凉，添上的马甲掐出不堪一握的腰线，挺拔无比，却让刘昊然回忆起那腰肢摇曳时的销魂光景，他看了一会儿，忽然伸脚绊了他一下，吴磊猝不及防，打了个踉跄，刘昊然打蛇随棍上，从后面压过去，被铐起来的手摁住他的腰，靠身体重量把他按在地板上，吴磊还来不及反应，就觉得后颈濡湿。

刘昊然舔了他的脖子，因为情热而喘息，你这样看着我，我就忍不住……

吴磊全身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，怒道，滚开！但他早失先机，况且刘昊然太了解他了，煽动得轻而易举，他骑在吴磊身上，舌头堵住咒骂的嘴，手铐勒紧脖子，吴磊瞬间觉得呼吸困难，但下一秒，桎梏却自发松开了，刘昊然低下头，用牙齿叼住了他的拉链，向下咬开。他的动作缓慢而小心，不可避免地碰到因为激动和挣扎勃起的性器。吴磊咬紧牙关想踢开他，然而趁着他曲起腿的空当，那湿热的口腔却迅速隔着内裤包裹住了他的龟头，而且还在下流地深入。  
吴磊脑袋猛地向后一仰，揪住刘昊然头发的手却放松了力道。

愤怒、怨恨、沉迷、禁锢、抗拒，通通都变成了催情剂。

他们有一个月没见过了，吴磊在忙一个大项目，飞机都成了旅馆，连轴转让精力透支，身体也寂寞，他又是有家室的人，念头起来时分外难熬。但现在这个家室被他绑架起来，正在做他一度深夜渴望而无法启齿的事情，吴磊难以自抑地喘息了半声，手指插进刘昊然头发里。他的黑发柔软蓬松，头皮温热，但口腔更热，除掉了其他累赘，含住吴磊那一根，收起牙齿，吮吸得非常卖力，舌头不断在柱身滑动，偶尔濡湿了柔软的双球，刘昊然咽得很深，让龟头甚至蹭到了柔嫩的喉肉，这奇异的触感像个粗暴的强盗，把复杂的怨怼都抽走了，只剩下纯粹的肉欲的快乐。吴磊张开了腿，让他丈夫更加方便动作，同时也不由自主地抚弄刘昊然的脖子，他沉醉在性事中，当然意识不到自己的手掌有多么滚烫柔软，但刘昊然感受得刻骨铭心，他更加兴奋，抛弃了生理性的窒息和异物梗阻的呕吐欲，一昧贪恋丈夫溢出汁液的阴茎，舔舐干净，吮抽用力，欲望做了松弛剂，让他吞到更深处、更深处的更深处，直到把灵魂也吞吃殆尽。

吴磊射出来的时候刘昊然没有躲开，直接把滑进喉咙里的精液咽了下去。吴磊的身体躺在地板上，脑子却像被一团软绵绵的绒花裹在畅快里，还没有回过神来。刘昊然压住他的双腿，凑过来索吻，嘴里还有精液的气味，腥膻浓郁，吴磊嫌恶地避开，他就笑得一抖一抖的，拱在吴磊颈窝里，好娇气啊，磊磊，他说，随后抬起头来，在吴磊面前仔仔细细地舔自己手指，直到每一根都沾满了唾液，湿漉漉的，让无意识盯着他的吴磊软伏的阴茎抽动了一下，刘昊然就笑了，亲亲他的鼻子，然后退到更下面，舔上了吴磊的穴口。

吴磊呜咽出声，他受不得了这个，所以刘昊然总是喜欢玩，舔得他眼泪不止，身体也被调教得越发敏感。软肉探进时候，射过一次的阴茎又勃起了。褶皱的入口紧闭，但是也软顺好欺，刘昊然手指剥弄开来，可怜兮兮的一点猩红，不知什么液体沾上的湿润的闪光。  
你真可爱……刘昊然的低语中饱含感情，如同月夜下的潮水，不动声色地漫过周身，把他浸进去，剥夺了呼吸，吴磊无法思考，下意识地试图夹紧腿，却被不由分说地分开，刘昊然黏答答地抱怨，我的手铐着呢，乖，他哄道，自己张开。  
于是吴磊也就听从了，那条灵活柔软的肉舌仍在作乱，湿滑而轻巧，触感却如此强烈，身体内部被舔舐，带给人强烈的恐怖和无法自拔的快感，刘昊然总是喜欢抚摸他，不管是身体的外部，嘴唇，皮肤，茸茸的毛发，还是内部，黏膜以及体液。有一次他说他想剖开吴磊，翻出肚子里湿漉漉的内脏，它们一定是粉红色的，又软又甜，刘昊然操着他，声音带笑，我要全部尝一点，然后再把你缝好。吴磊在熔岩般炽烫的快感中，因为那危险的身临其境的想象，因为畏惧和着迷而战栗。

他确实剖开了吴磊，没有用刀子，而是用感情，用性，一切没有棱角却锋利无比的东西，吴磊在侵蚀骨髓的甘美中感到慌张，他又射了，脑子里一片空白，把他从云层扯回凡间的是疼痛，如楔子般劈开身体，刘昊然终于真刀真枪地插了进来，他把吴磊彻底地弄湿了，所以单纯的不适没有持续多久，但手指和舌头的尺寸都同那根驰骋着的玩意儿不能比，吴磊挣扎，刘昊然就亲过来，黏黏糊糊，但是下面一点也没松劲。

吴磊喜欢爽，不喜欢痛，所以刘昊然很少这么搞他，他更乐意把吴磊弄得湿淋淋的，松软，黏人，会缠过来，索要无休无止的亲吻。吴磊身上有种被娇宠长大的痕迹，对于爱意坦然接受，乐意付出，跟刘昊然记忆中的那个人并不一样，也和刘昊然自己不一样，他很爱这一点，如同一条冻僵的蛇，总是喜欢好心将它放在心口的人的体温。  
刘昊然挤进去，被肠道里湿热紧窒的快感磨得简直要升天，况且吴磊全身发红，汗津津的，迷乱又沉醉的样子令人难以忍受，刘昊然吮吸他的嘴唇时，吴磊下面就激动地一下一下咬着他，腿根抽动，紧紧锁住他的腰，磊磊，放松一点，刘昊然嘴上这么哄，身体却浑然不是一个意思，用力地捅进去又抽出来，阴囊都在会阴上啪啪作响，他磨着熟悉的那一点插，吴磊尖叫，别，别！太快了！他哽咽，却只换来胀大到更让他透不过气的一根肉刃，吴磊想躲，刘昊然不让，被铐住的双手挤在中间，硬硬地硌着，冰冷的金属也变得火热，他一边操吴磊一边撸他那根，拇指在马眼上揉来弄去，前后夹攻，吴磊叫床的声音都变得凄惨。  
磊磊好乖……好孩子，老公疼你，刘昊然也头晕脑胀，乱七八糟地说着荤话，吴磊被操得魂颠梦倒，火热到好像要直接化掉，刘昊然亲过来的时候他终于也缠上去，如饥似渴地吞食对方齿列间所有的味道，下面一抽一抽夹得死紧，刘昊然拔不出来，惩罚般捏住他的双球用力揉搓，吴磊立刻就软了下来，吱吱呜呜的声音通通都被倒灌回喉咙。  
再射的时候吴磊全身都绷紧了，释放出来的感觉酣畅淋漓，他太久没有体会过这种性了，粗鲁盲目，疯狂偏执，毫无节制，刘昊然再折腾了会儿也射在他里面，还不肯退出来，手撑在他脸边上，不断地亲他的睫毛、脸颊、耳廓。

躺在地板上歇了会儿，吴磊渐渐回过神来，情欲过后，升腾起的是巨大的空虚，吴磊陷入了深深的自我厌恶，连轻轻安抚着他的吻也无法忍受，于是在刘昊然又挨过来的时候直接把人掀开，然而几点液体顺着动作溅在他脸上，散发出铁锈的腥味。  
吴磊心头一紧，翻了个身爬起来，质问道，怎么回事？！刘昊然无所谓地把耸耸肩，说，没什么。

吴磊一眼看到他的手腕被镣铐磨破，鲜血不断地滴落，他无言以对。

虽然在盛怒下把刘昊然绑来，但吴磊并没有真的想要伤害他，他抓住刘昊然的手，翻过来仔细检查，伤口看上去不浅，小臂、手掌上到处都是血迹，和汗水混来一起，场景凄惨，吴磊忍不住埋怨道，你傻吗？割破了都不知道轻一点？  
他不经意地抬头，对上刘昊然始终凝视过来的视线，一时语塞，对方却突然笑了，然后飞速地在他嘴唇上掠过，那轻轻一吻尚且潮湿，如潮水涌上沙漠，我顾不上，刘昊然无辜地答。  
纵情声色的记忆猝然袭来，吴磊立刻把他的手甩开，恨得想掐断他的喉咙，又忍了下去，脸色变过几轮，终于定格成冷漠的傲慢，他站起来，居高临下地宣布，你最好放尊重点。

吴磊阴沉地说，毕竟你下半辈子要怎么过，还得由我来决定。


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

婚礼的钟声。

花窗玻璃的教堂，翠绿的草坪，数不清的白色花瓣洒在头上、身上，香槟塔在阳光下闪闪发光。掌声，笑声，祝福声，被簇拥在中间的白西装的年轻男人，那么英俊，那么诚恳，那么温柔，说我爱你，我爱你，直到世界的尽头，直到永远。

——但永远是多么遥不可及的泡沫啊。

梦的余韵还萦绕不去，吴磊一整个早晨都心不在焉，助理把文件拿给他签字，然后小心翼翼地报告，刘先生工作室的电话打到了这边，问知不知道他的去向，我们按照之前的安排回答了。那不就结了，吴磊仔细审视新的并购方案，眼睛都不抬，助理也就心领神会，说好的，明白了。

要说起来，当初也不是没有人提醒过。吴磊的发小说他们搞摄影的，圈子乱哦，你家刘老师是不是朵出淤泥而不染的白玫瑰呀？  
吴磊正在热恋中，看什么都欢欣鼓舞，他志得意满地回答，人家都说富二代也乱来，咱俩不是打脸实例吗。那聪明缜密的王家少爷一副受不了他的模样，说行吧行吧，然后在他酒杯上轻轻一碰，发出晶莹剔透的脆响。  
来，敬忠贞不渝的爱情。  
吴磊大笑着一饮而尽，完全想不到日后回忆起这场景时内心是怎样的苦涩。

距离上次见面已经过去了一个星期了，他确实很忙，但也不至于这么忙。吴磊想，自己大概是在逃避，他到现在都不明白事情为什么会变成这样，刘昊然在撒谎吗，他说过会永远爱他，但却这么轻易地背叛了他。每次想到这一点时，愤怒和耻辱就像烈火一样在心里熊熊燃烧。但是一直这样下去也不是办法，就算搪塞过今天、明天，也总有遮掩不住的那一天，他不可能永远把刘昊然关起来……他可以吗，在内心最黑暗的角落，吴磊思索，这个提议确实充满着诱惑，他当然怨恨刘昊然，但是也爱他，不如说，如果不是因为深深地爱着他，吴磊也不至于沦入如此窘境。如果能把这个不安分的丈夫关起来，锁住他，困死他，占有他，长久地，彻底地，在那个小小的房间，在拥抱和亲吻中，在遮蔽视野的爱恨里，涤尽整个世界的纷扰……就永远不会再遭受任何背叛了。  
这才是可以预知的永远。  
然而吴磊叹了一口气，他怎么能这样做。

他把文件推开，让助理安排车，说要出去一会儿。

别墅在郊区，原本属于某个表叔叔，后来不记得是为了什么缘故送给的吴磊，改造过，安全性能颇为瞩目，难以闯入，也难以逃出。他把刘昊然关在二楼，还有一根聊胜于无的脚镣，活动范围不算小，卧室洗手间浴室厨房餐厅一应俱全，有人定期送食物和饮水，打扫卫生。之前他让口风紧的心腹助理来处理过刘昊然的伤口，也担心过一秒钟刘昊然需不需要注射破伤风疫苗，然后下一刻就开始唾弃自己，如果刘昊然就这么死掉才好呢……但那是不可能的。

然而再见到刘昊然时，吴磊还是震惊了。

即使是现在，他也无法否认自己喜欢刘昊然的脸。当初说请什么新锐摄影师来拍宣传照时，他可从没想象过世界上还有这么和他眼缘的存在，甚至让他一度怀疑过这是摄影师还是模特。吴磊从小美而自知，虽然底线很高，但某些时候也不惮使用色相，然而对方非常专业，在长达三天的拍摄过程中，对尽力释放魅力的他毫无反应，更别说什么多余的接触，吴磊以为只有自己一个人在心猿意马，还暗暗懊恼过，但拍摄结束后，不记得是在说什么，刘昊然突然对他微笑了一下，隐秘的火花从视线里猝然袭来，吴磊装得很矜持，但后来在床上，他被逼着坦白，是一见钟情，以及神魂颠倒。  
刘昊然对他非常好，待别人脾气也不差，他们圈子更新换代快，竞争激烈，有对手背地里嘲讽他嫁入豪门，刘昊然也是一笑了之，反倒是吴磊引以为戒，处处注意，不愿意叫人把他看轻。

因此看到总是从从容容的刘昊然坐在餐桌旁，一脸阴郁，盯着锃亮的刀叉默不作声时，吴磊有些背后发凉。刘昊然瘦了，原本丰润的脸颊微微凹陷，显得脸庞更加深邃，眼睛下面残留着青影，虽然没有什么露骨的冷漠和凶狠，却让人觉得他对什么都不屑一顾，也什么也无法让他感到快乐。  
吴磊动了动嘴唇，还没想好怎么出声，刘昊然却像是感应到了什么，猛地抬起头来，一瞬间脸上被照亮，先前的阴沉一扫而空，你来了！他似乎是察觉到了自己的失态，又有点不好意思地微笑起来，露出可爱的虎牙，柔声说，好久不见，我很想你。

……我以为你不回来了，他情真意切地说，脸上有些复杂的感伤。

吴磊不置可否，然而内心却被刺痛，他挑了最远的一把椅子坐下来，不动声色地望过去，并不讲话，于是刘昊然伸出手腕，将尚未长好的伤口裸露出来，带点撒娇的意味说，好痛啊，总是结了痂又不小心磨破。  
他在这些方面总是粗枝大叶，虽然吴磊也半斤八两，但在一起的时候，他每次都把刘昊然照顾得很好。然而现在吴磊只是冷冷地答，你活该。刘昊然也就讪讪收回手，拎起刀叉，戳着洁白瓷盘里的温泉蛋、培根，抹了黄油果酱的杂粮吐司，散发着清香的橙子，还有牛奶，放冷了，凝固出一层不透明的奶皮。  
他戳了几下，也没有吃，只是盯着吴磊。他一个星期没来，刘昊然记得很清楚，手机被拿走了，没有电话和网络，不过第二天醒来床边放着一些书，都是他经常看的，只有一个人如此了解他的喜好。  
虽然说是绑架和监禁，但刘昊然并不真的害怕，他太了解吴磊了，这个人有种和身家处事不相符的温柔的天性，况且他爱他，这一点刘昊然从未怀疑，虽然有的时候，他在内心慢慢同自己辩驳，爱是什么，如果它美丽，为什么熄灭不了那些黑暗的蠢动，如果它丑陋……那为什么他依然觉得吴磊很美，开怀时如此，痛苦时……是我的错吗，刘昊然问自己，他的天性又是如何，他为什么不能满足于明知道的爱人的愿望呢。  
但是这些冗长的思索，吴磊通通一无所知，他坐在那里，沉默看着虚空中的某处，安静得令人难以容忍，于是刘昊然开口，你在想什么。  
吴磊这才抬起头，他看上去是如此难以形容的平静且难过，他说，我在想，为什么，你究竟是哪里不满意。

吴磊回忆着热恋时的光景，真挚的山盟海誓，那不可能是虚假的，还有盛大的婚礼，众人的祝福，什么都很完美，什么都毫无瑕疵，但它们不应该导向现在的结果。究竟是哪里出了错，吴磊茫然，愤怒已经平息下去了，变成更多的悲哀，他看着刘昊然，这个本应该是他最熟悉的人，是他决心要共度一生的人，现在却变得这么陌生，这么遥远。  
……爱也是那么的遥远。  
刘昊然也沉默了，过了很久才说，你坐过来吧。

吴磊没有动，僵持了一会儿，想要知道理由的心占了上风，他走过去，抽出刘昊然旁边的椅子坐下去，双手随意地放在膝上，然后就被握住。刘昊然很温柔地说，你什么错也没有，我爱你的心也从来没有改变过。  
吴磊复杂而讥讽地笑了一下，说，这甚至都称不上一个背叛的理由。  
但刘昊然不以为意，他继续说，那个人当然比不上你，什么都比不上你，但这也不能怪别人，谁在你面前能够不自惭形秽？你好像一束火焰，既不是固体，也不是气体，不是液体，你是超越所有形态的燃烧，是光和热，你是凡人所能想象的最美的永恒。

以前他追求吴磊的时候就是这样一套一套的，被朋友笑称为艺术家的天赋，热恋的时候当然很令人感动，但是在这样的情景下，不免荒唐走板，吴磊沉下脸，你再废话，我就走了。  
刘昊然笑了，他摩挲了一下吴磊的手，轻声说，磊磊，我的确很多都做得不好、不对，但是我对自己发过誓，至少，我永远都会对你诚实。

然后，他果然很直白地说，我睡别人是因为我能够，没有你想的那么多复杂的理由。

……

吴磊不想承认，他其实期待过某个能够解释一切，甚至让他勉强原谅的理由，但是心里也隐隐约约地知道，自己大概得不到，然而他也从来没有想过，对方居然能够说得这么赤裸裸，这么——恬不知耻。他的手还被刘昊然握住，触感柔软温暖，吴磊盯着那手指，想如果一根根掰断，他能不能尝到足够的痛苦。但很快他又觉得不够，完全不够，愤怒如同岩浆，冲垮了理智的堤坝，吴磊冷笑出声，你这自由权还真是行使得义正言辞，不过你一个人在外面风流快活，是不是太爽了一点？

照你这么说，我也能想怎么睡就怎么睡，吴磊抽回手，扯松领口，这才觉得哽在喉咙里的肿块不至于让他无法呼吸；不过我对这段马上就要结束的婚姻还有点尊重，他站起来，说；

——把衣服脱了，跪下。

他没有想刘昊然会乖乖听话，刘昊然看上去温和，本质却顽固执拗，一旦拿定主意，无人能够阻挠。吴磊曾经把这也当成他啃指甲的坏习惯在爱，他的气馁、他的厌倦，他的偶尔刻薄和冷漠，恼人的爱意都囫囵吞下。吴磊从来不勉强他，但不是现在，吴磊愤恨地想，他势在必行。但刘昊然只在最初哑然，他僵硬了会儿，也许是在无言中了解到吴磊的决意，那凝视过来的双眼中翻涌起某些吴磊不明白也不想明白的黑暗——然后，他真的开始脱衣服。  
先是宽松的纯棉上衣，然后是卡其色长裤，黑色的内裤让他大腿内侧的皮肤显得尤其白皙，耻毛中阴茎已然微微翘起。他原本还有些迟疑，但把系带的内裤解开，从脚踝上的金属脚链下扯出来后，他站在原地，犹豫了一下，吴磊及时叫住他：跪到餐桌上去。出声的霎那吴磊才发现，自己的声音有多暗哑。刘昊然也惊讶了一瞬，他望过来，脸上慢慢流露出了然，甚至还攀上一丝揶揄，动作也变得流畅，他浑身赤裸地分开双腿，跪在餐桌上，轻声问，磊磊，你想做什么。

诡异的情欲已经完全在吴磊身上燃烧起来了，他觉得干渴，近乎疼痛，他抚摸着刘昊然的脖子，觉得他的皮肤简直就像温热的牛奶、白百合花瓣或者其他甜而软、全然无害的存在。那脖颈下血脉跳得飞快，他情不自禁地弯腰舔了一口，尝到很淡很淡的一点咸味和身体剧烈颤抖的一瞬。刘昊然喜欢熏香，闻上去清爽干净，我喜欢你身上的气味，吴磊低声说，他知道刘昊然有一点低血糖，尽管身体燥热，他的脑子却很清醒……大概吧，至少此刻，他能够条理分明地说，你没吃早餐，他语气从容冷静，我不想你待会儿晕过去，吴磊从瓷盘里捻起一块培根，张嘴。

刘昊然的嘴唇干燥，边角起了一点点皮，触感脆弱。他顺从地衔住吴磊递过去的培根，露出尖尖的虎牙，咬断肉片，然后慢慢咀嚼，眼光在睫毛下闪烁不定，吴磊又撕了吐司喂他，非常耐心，还不忘记抹上果酱，晶莹柔腻的金黄糖浆蘸在他指头上，被刘昊然卷在嘴里吮吸，留下湿滑的痕迹。吴磊哼笑一声，慢条斯理地开口，你吃的好香，我也饿了。他把温泉蛋切开，半凝固的蛋黄暧昧地流淌开来，玷污光洁雪白的瓷盘，被餐刀分开的小块顺着银叉送进吴磊自己的口腔，刘昊然热切地注视着他，几乎没有犹豫就倾过身去，舌头急躁地冲进齿关，立刻就与等待着的另一根舌头激烈纠缠在一次，与其说在找寻蛋块，不如说互相满怀贪婪地试图把对方啃食入腹。  
食物滑进了谁的胃袋已经没有人追究了，吴磊环着他，用领带把他的手绑在背后，刘昊然丝毫没有反抗，任凭他为非作歹。于是场景就变得太下流，他浑身赤裸、双手被缚地跪在餐桌上，像是一道色香味俱全的佳肴，而吴磊还穿得很齐整，抓着他的肩膀把他按下去，脸颊上晕开情欲涌动的湿红。  
好像一朵玫瑰花，刘昊然想，他最喜欢的吴磊照片来自某个深夜，他在严冬时节去接机，也没有进暖和的机场大厅，只在地下停车场等。负三层的光线黯淡阴冷，寂静中只有车辆苟延残喘地轰鸣，尾气和呼出的白气一样消逝在空气里，无处不在。吴磊出现时满身疲惫，脸色憔悴，他把一束怒放的深红玫瑰递过去，换来错愕的瞪视，但随后，立刻就化作了灿烂笑容。他拍了下来，常年放在床边，万物黯淡中只有他的爱人闪光，脸颊被玫瑰映得鲜红明媚。

刘昊然跪在餐桌上，被压低头颅，脊背显露出优美的弧度，如同宁静的奶白色沙丘分界，足以直接登上自然杂志的封面。吴磊感到一种柔情，夹杂着狂暴和摧毁的欲望，下一次我们可以玩一点带颜色的，他轻蔑又温柔地说，你喜欢蜡烛还是鞭子？想到那些绯红的灼热会在这片白皙柔软的沙丘上留痕，他指尖一节节点检椎骨的动作就变得分外粗暴，仿佛手下不是活生生的人，而是一个美丽的布景、取乐的道具。或者男体盛也不错，吴磊用老饕般的口吻点评，你不是喜欢吃日料吗，黑鲔、樱鳟、赤甘鲷……又鲜又甜，咬一口就化在嘴里……你想尝尝吗？  
他摩挲刘昊然的嘴唇，软红唇瓣驯服地张开，里头温热湿滑，被搅弄出渍渍水声，刘昊然喘息得越来越重，腰不自觉地抖动，却因为姿势的关系，始终得不到舒缓。磊磊，磊磊，破碎的呼唤从吴磊手指的空隙里掉落，沾满了暧昧的银色长丝。刘昊然恳求的脸通红，汗水涔涔，性感得足以杀人，吴磊觉得自己简直就像个发作的瘾君子，酥痒像千百只蚂蚁从尾椎缝隙里爬上来，被他饱含情欲的呻吟麻痹了半边，他抓着刘昊然的头发强迫他躺在餐桌上，被束缚的手按在头顶，刘昊然的阴茎已经完全充血站立，翘得高高的，龟头激动地淌出淫液，吴磊分开腿骑上去，把两个人的阴茎抓在一起套弄，柱身凸出的青筋像着火的鞭子般在手掌里燃烧，那热度顺着会阴刺进身体内部，灼烫逼人。他就当着刘昊然的面，胡乱沾了些甜腻腻的果酱伸进去做扩张，动作急切粗鲁，刘昊然饿狼一样盯着他，被注视的感觉令身体加倍敏感，仿佛糖浆都化作野火，在黏膜上兴奋烧灼，很快吴磊就觉得差不多了，抓着刘昊然那根，径直坐了下去。

进入的霎那，吴磊发出一声啜泣般的低吟，他好喜欢这根，又烫又硬，充满着淫乱的肉感，塞满他身体最隐秘的角落，研磨所有难以启齿的浪荡。吴磊放肆地喊叫起来，摇动自己的腰肢，里面收紧，榨出的粘稠汁液淌得两人股间一片狼藉，不知道来自于自己还是对方，也不知道他们现在看上去谁更像个娼妓。  
肉欲的快乐和掌控的飘然双重填满着他，吴磊也懒得再去想那些伤心的事情，他双手撑在刘昊然侧腰上，下面紧紧咬住他那根，呼出火热气息。刘昊然又沉醉又难受，眉头皱得死紧，嘴唇因为啃咬和被啃咬而变得鲜红，惊人的英俊，吴磊去亲他，一路挑逗到喉结，他不断颤抖，磊磊，磊磊……放开我，我想抱你。那你就想吧，吴磊嘲笑他，更加恶劣地揉他的乳头和一切敏感的地方，极尽粗暴与暧昧。

吴磊骑得很尽兴，射出来时因为角度的关系糊了刘昊然一脸，后者却更加兴奋。他伏在刘昊然身上休息，把那英俊眉睫上精液都刮了下来，甚至都不用他示意，刘昊然就含住他的指头，舔舐得一干二净，下面还插在他身体里，突突跳动，烫得吓人。  
吴磊笑了一下，自己退出来，顶端甚至发出轻轻的啵声，他餍足又轻佻地拍拍刘昊然的脸，也不管人家眼睛都红了，自顾自地开始整理衣服。  
刘昊然喘着粗气求他，磊磊，亲爱的，心肝宝贝，你不会忍心这样对我吧……无法抒发的欲望让他说话间气息难继，红晕哽在喉咙。  
吴磊冲他揶揄一笑，甚至都不屑出声，刘昊然心脏却漏了半拍，磊磊，别这样……他喃喃，意乱情迷中溢出痴缠的恍惚。

吴磊本来不想管，但刚才射得爽，多多少少被取悦，看到刘昊然如此情态，他心中一动，很难受啊？  
刘昊然艰难地并着腿，试图寻找慰藉，闻言瞪了他一眼，令吴磊忍不住笑出声，好吧，他说。  
然后穿着皮鞋的脚直接踩了上去。

刘昊然闷哼。那是一双黑色的布洛克，皮面光滑，鞋底坚硬，控制了力道，仍然显得漫不经心，在他敏感的地方轻轻重重的动作，从淌水的龟头到偾张的柱身，甚至不放过垂落在底部的柔软阴囊，如同逗一只发情的宠物或者碾一颗无足轻重的石子，被侮辱的感觉却升腾成更高更黑暗的火焰，没过多久，刘昊然就被踩到射了出来。

他脱力地倒在餐桌上，沉浸在高潮后的余韵里，神情恍惚，他的皮肤不复奶白爽洁，被潮湿的红晕、齿痕、汗渍、精液随意涂抹，淫靡、狼狈，而又惊人性感，让人既想爱惜又想更粗暴地蹂躏，剖开外壳，暴露出他残酷而又脆弱的最深处。

……你真是一条狗。  
吴磊轻声说，满怀恶毒和无药可救的爱意，替他解开了束缚双手的领带。  
刘昊然从汗湿的刘海下抬起眼，他才被任性地使用过，却仍然不像一只无辜的猎物，反倒是属于捕食者的凶光烁烁，撕扯出邪气而又淫乱的俊美，他压低声音，神情笃定，我还能更狗。  
吴磊挑高眉头，就看到他俯下身体，下意识地想让开，却被握住线条分明的脚踝。然后，刘昊然缓慢地伸出舌头，舔了他的鞋尖，被玩弄得猩红的一条软肉滑过漆黑皮面，如同湿润的火舌，也像滚烫的蛇信。吴磊只差没跳起来，他动作巨大地躲开，带倒餐椅，发出哐当巨响，心跳得简直要从喉咙口飞出，哑口无言而又愠怒地瞪视过去，刘昊然却居然在笑。

在那低沉的笑声中，吴磊尽量让落荒而逃显得更加体面。


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

月底恰逢盛大庆典，有心人组了慈善晚宴，吴磊也应邀出席。今次很应景地以月桂做主题，处处缀点着碎金似的花簇，流光溢彩，达芙妮和嫦娥同进同出，艳惊四座。吴磊和生意伙伴推杯换盏几个来回，又按部就班地认识了些新朋友，奇怪的是自从他结婚之后行情就一路走低，这回却围上了不少莺莺燕燕，香风袭人。打发掉所有人后，吴磊退到角落，捡了几个点心吃，虽然做工精致，但都甜腻腻的，实在叫人提不起胃口——说不定也不是它们的错。  
最近吴磊每次吃东西的时候，思绪都会七缠八绕地回到上次和刘昊然分食的经历。从烧断理智的怒火里摆脱出来后，他只想掩面叹息，内心崩溃地拷问自己究竟是哪里来的变态……虽然含着金汤勺出生，但从小家里管得严，吴磊也洁身自好，从来不碰那些乌七八糟的圈子。结婚之后他跟丈夫感情甚笃，也是各种意义上的稳定伴侣，虽说都是年轻人，当然会玩一些花样，但是从来也没有这么过火……这么爽翻天。

性可以做享受、惩罚、慰藉、消遣，但是不能解决所有问题。

……而经历过这一切后，吴磊开始觉得，自己可能并不真正了解他的丈夫。

刘昊然又是什么样的人呢，年轻英俊、聪明敏锐、温柔体贴，这都是他，但阴郁孤戾、偏执任性、拈花惹草，这也是他。吴磊从没有渴望过拥有一个完美无缺的丈夫，但他也同样无法想象，共同生活两年多，分享过比亲密更亲密的无数瞬间的枕边人，内心依然是一座与他遥遥相对的孤独岛屿，朦胧而幽远。他以为自己是栖身其中的树木，根系扎进深处，但实际上他拥有的只是薄薄一层看似肥沃的赤红土壤，底下是巨大的嶙峋石窟，暗河流淌。  
而他居然好意思说会永远爱我，吴磊讥诮地想，几天、几个星期、几个月，【永远】就被别的美丽脸孔打碎。他也不是传说中不谙世事的小王子，永远一帆风顺，这样的事情耳闻目见还少吗，但发生在自己身上时，才知道究竟是怎样的滋味。

你怎么在这里？  
清亮的声音从外边传来，吴磊抬起头，看到发小鬼鬼祟祟凑过来，小声说，让我躲躲。  
怎么回事？吴磊问他，王俊凯避在他身后，努努嘴，叹息着答，怪我太过英俊。  
——盛装的少女从人群中走过，即便仿佛在寻找着谁，从色泽美丽的指尖到精致的头发丝，仍旧无一不展露出旁若无人的骄傲。  
等人走过去之后，发小开始过河拆桥，嫌弃地说，你也不是个好掩体，瞧之前身边那一群姐姐妹妹的。吴磊翻了个白眼，反唇相讥，除了你那个小警官，谁也不配替你挡枪吧。那怎么能一样，王俊凯吃吃发笑，我跟他是要天长地久的，不着急。  
吴磊对这种光明正大的秀恩爱不以为然，但对方话锋一转，所以说，都是因为你们家刘老师好久不见，才有人在你面前花枝招展。  
原来在这儿等着呢，吴磊哼了一声，说：他死了，埋了，就在我们家后院，怎么，想去上个香？  
王俊凯内心哇哦，嘴上倒很谦虚，连连摆手，那不敢当，不敢当——难怪最近都是些小道消息。  
说什么？吴磊漫不经心地发问。  
说什么的都有，王俊凯耸肩，豪门情变，要不要我给你现场来一段？  
得了吧，吴磊拒绝。  
对方丝毫不受打击，语重心长道，你今天来这一遭，回头他们肯定说得更玄乎。三石啊，法治社会，不要让我们千儿去敲你的门哈，他要调到刑案组去，又认得你，到时候多尴尬啊。  
重色轻友，吴磊啐他。那不至于，王俊凯就笑，我也能给你做一回知心哥哥的，要不要？他长相出挑，更重要的是气质温和良善、令人信赖，却只得到一个干脆的回答：不要。  
行吧，王俊凯摇了摇高脚杯里充数的香槟色饮料，想到当初吴磊毫无阴霾的笑容，内心唏嘘：那，要离婚吗？  
不然呢，在他面前，吴磊没有多加掩饰自己的心烦意乱，只是将目光投向露台之外，霓虹在夜色中汇作银河，璀璨夺目，胜过天工，而他们浸没其中，多么渺小。  
王俊凯摇摇头，你哥哥一定会很生气的，他总是对你保护过度。  
吴磊勉强笑了一下，他从小到大都是家人的宝贝，和大表哥吴亦凡关系最好，当初他的婚姻饱受祝福，这样的决定势必会在家族里生出波澜。对于关心自己的家人们，他当然愧疚，但是……总不能装作什么都没发生过吧，吴磊低声说。  
王俊凯想了想，却也无可奈何，只能充满同情地轻轻碰了他的杯子，用柔和的音调说——来，敬多灾多难的爱情。

再次踏足别墅的那天，台风即将在近海登陆，秋老虎的淫威稍退，天空酝酿起阴沉的骤雨，狂风四起，漫天飞舞着落叶和尘埃。  
吴磊提着皮革公文包进门，刘昊然正在看书，是他惯常读的那本，黑色的硬壳封皮，边角磨得发白。吴磊知道那本书，常年放在刘昊然床边，做他的睡前读物。有次他心血来潮，问刘昊然为什么总是在看它，对方就给他讲了个书里的故事。主角毫无疑问是个美丽的女人，年轻时非常爱一个英俊的男人，但更加爱自由和生活，于是那个男人来找她，激情澎湃地说她会后悔，因为她拒绝了未来的总统，将来她会在梦中惊醒、颤抖、哭泣，想要了结自己*，因为她拒绝了命运。于是那个女人离开他后拼命工作，努力上进，期望将来遇到这位未来的总统时，自己能够成为不逊色太多的女人，而非一个庸俗的村姑。直到某一次，她回到故乡，突然想起打听那个男人的现状。  
吴磊还记得自己当时枕在他膝盖上笑着发问，我猜那个男人并没有成为总统？  
当然，刘昊然吻了他的脸，爱怜地答，他在收垃圾。  
吴磊总觉得这个故事还有很多其他意义，隐喻或是指代，才能够博得刘昊然的青睐，但刘昊然没有给他思考的机会，那时是这样，现在也如此，他把书放下，昨日再现般对吴磊微笑，爽洁温柔，宁静亲切，充满着对于吴磊而言过于哀伤的引力，令万物下坠，柔情奔涌。吴磊一瞬间竟然有些迷惑，不知道自己身在何方，度过几世，为何来此，但是很快，他就想起了发生过的所有事情，心脏如石头般冰冷。他走过去，在书桌旁落座，示意刘昊然也坐过来，然后把公文包推到他手边，淡淡地说，你把字签了，我就放你走。  
刘昊然看了他一眼，没有出声，只是把公文包打开，拿出厚厚的一沓，被分做两份，分别是离婚协议和保密协议。吴磊花了一个星期和律师敲定所有的细节，在现在的时代，这是一个完整流畅的机械化过程，律师轻车熟路，他全力配合，内心却始终恍惑而黯然。

刘昊然只在看到标题时轻轻抬了眉头，但接下来，他仔仔细细地一页页翻看过去，神色平静，好像那并不决定着未来的任何事情。吴磊也默不作声地坐在原地，一方面不知道能说什么，另一方面也不知道刘昊然会怎么个反应。他不认为刘昊然会直接接受，也考虑过了最坏的结果，虽然自信拟定的条件并不严苛，但如果刘昊然坚持，他也可以让步，多一点，或者再多一点，都无所谓。他的商业头脑在这种时候排不上用场，如果被竞争对手看到估计要大肆嘲笑，乃至趁火打劫，但如果刘昊然只是他的工作对象就好了，吴磊想，那他一定不至于像现在这样如坐针毡、忐忑不安。  
足足看了二十分钟左右，刘昊然合上最后一页，然后把文件放在桌子上，说：你把房子留给我了啊。  
——我还以为你会要我净身出户。  
他如此平静，就有点不太对头，吴磊心中警铃大作，但也找不出发作的苗头，只好一边暗自警惕，一边谨慎回答：我们签过婚前协定，况且那套房子本来就是你一直在还贷。  
这是事实，但不是全部，刘昊然提到的房子是一套新市区的复式公寓，环境、地段、建筑质量都很好，不算便宜，但以吴磊的资产，放弃它也不过是洒洒水而已。只不过那套房子是他们热恋时一起讨论着装修下来的，糅合了两个人的喜好和习惯，也一直都是婚后被称为【家】的地方，要说美好的回忆，吴磊第一时间就会想到它，因此对于这场婚姻来说，象征意义更大，也因此，吴磊再也不想看到它。  
刘昊然凝视了他一会儿，漆黑的眼睛好像潮涌，或者凝固的深沉湖水，吴磊别过脸，不要看我，他想，我在这目光下干的傻事，难道还少吗。  
等待良久，刘昊然终于开口，好吧，把笔给我。

难道这就算完了吗？把笔递过去的时候，吴磊还有点恍惚，简直怀疑自己身在梦中。他不知道刘昊然竟然这么简单就可以打发，但是转念又想，他又能说什么呢，覆水难收，事已至此，一切都是徒劳。  
然而只要刘昊然把名字签落下去，从法律意义上来说，他们就再也没什么关系了。吴磊把视线移开，曾经一度哽住喉咙的肿块又膨胀开来，他不自觉地开始吞咽，只是除了把这种滞闷塞进胸口，他的努力都无济于事。  
千里之外的巨大气旋卷起狂风，刮得窗外树枝摇摆、劈啪作响，刮得世界仿佛都在晃动，然而想要灌进房间的企图却被玻璃阻挡，那隔阂是如此透明而坚硬，于是它们苦闷地盘旋，冲撞万象，发出无休无止的嚎叫。

刘昊然普普通通地把字签了，吴磊也就信守承诺，递给他脚链的钥匙。刘昊然弯下腰，为自己解开了桎梏，吴磊盯了一会儿，突然觉出无名忿怒，心脏仿佛被捏作扭曲的一团，在怨恨的毒液里沸腾，这就完了吗？所有都结束了吗？  
但是，他又问自己，你还想要什么呢？  
吴磊无法回答，他抿紧嘴唇，一句话都不愿多说，拿起两份协议就要走。  
然而经过刘昊然身边时，对方出乎意料地握住了他的手腕，吴磊皱起眉头，转身过去，刘昊然温和地说，不好好道个别吗？  
我们没有什么好说的，吴磊冷漠地回答。  
话虽如此，但当刘昊然站起来，留足了拒绝的余地，慢慢倾过身去吻他的时候，那温柔是如此轻易地蛊惑了吴磊，像是一支带着露水的白色玫瑰，清香而典雅，他拥抱过、抚摸过，因此不能更清楚那明朗娇嫩的丝绒的触感。吴磊犹豫一瞬，还是闭上眼睛，默许了所有的举动。  
谁知不过咔擦一声，手腕上原本暖和的肉体就换成了冰冷的镣铐。  
吴磊惊愕地瞪视过去，刘昊然将他拥入怀中，一边摇头，一边笑着叹气；  
亲爱的，你太有契约精神了，签个名就可以保证所有事情的话，活着又有什么意思呢。

下一秒，蓦然收紧的拥抱如同铁枷，将吴磊牢牢锁在刘昊然的双臂之间。

刘昊然紧紧钳住吴磊的肩膀，把他往里间拖。你干什么？！吴磊大声喊，剧烈挣扎，但他被铐住了，那曾经磨破过刘昊然手腕的金属也对他做了同样的事情，疼痛如同针刺，挑破了空气中的铁锈气味，吴磊额头上渗出大颗汗珠，他尽力推搡，几次重重打在刘昊然身上，而后者即便吃痛也无动于衷，强硬又沉默，浑身散发着危险的气氛。撕扯中两人跌跌撞撞从楼梯上摔下，吴磊被压在下面，慢了一步，未及反抗，就被刘昊然掐住喉咙，窒息的惊恐瞬间铺天盖地袭来，吴磊脸涨得通红，用力踢蹬，不知踹到哪个地方，刘昊然闷哼，松了手，但还来不及喘气，吴磊就被抓住下颚，刘昊然一刻也没有犹豫，狠狠把他的脑袋砸在地板上；

——沉闷、短促、而又惊心动魄的一声响。

乖一点，磊磊，刘昊然伏在他身上，像只负伤野兽一样嘶声狺狺，我不想弄伤你。呸！吴磊的视野天旋地转，嘴上依然不肯服输：刘昊然你放手！你到底要干什么！——刘昊然！

他不想承认自己在害怕。

被推到床上时，吴磊甚至隐秘地松了一口气，如果只是【性】，他勉强可以，这听上去实在很可悲，但在刚才的厮打中，真的有过一个瞬间，吴磊以为自己会被杀死，这念头如此荒谬而又如此真实，恐惧像是浓密的粘鸟胶粘住他，他不禁战栗，究竟是刘昊然危险，还是他们之间的裂痕已然至此。

你还想干什么！双手被扯过头顶，绑在床头时，吴磊死死瞪着刘昊然，讥诮而愤怒：强奸我？！  
别说得这么难听，刘昊然摸他的脸，像安慰摔疼的小孩一样揉他额头上红肿的那一块，令吴磊尖利地抽气；  
你金屋藏娇当然很爽，我独守空闺可是很寂寞的。  
你算哪门子娇！吴磊嘴比脑子快，立刻逗笑了刘昊然，好好好，我不娇，你比较娇，他用令人恼火的纵容语调说，指头探进吴磊的嘴，被毫不犹豫地狠狠咬了一口，又换成唇舌，下场依然如故。但口腔里血的味道却明显让他更加兴奋，胡乱拉出床头柜的抽屉，尚未开封的润滑剂被粗暴挤出，当头倾倒在吴磊身上，弄湿了他的头发，脸颊，昂贵的衬衫，顺着一路抚摸下来的手流到私处的毛发，到处沾满黏糊糊湿哒哒的狼藉。刘昊然握住吴磊下面那根，危险和性痉挛交媾，轻而易举地就让两个人都兴奋了起来。  
你是我的娇娇儿，刘昊然喘出熔岩般火热的气息，意乱情迷地抚慰过他前头，又伸进后面，润滑剂湿腻地拓开了入口，他的手指探进去，下流地在肠道里撑开，翻转戳刺，碾磨敏感的地方，被指奸出的淫水咕哝暗响，混合着润滑剂溢得股间满是潮湿，吴磊拧着眉头，急促地呼吸，既想躲开，内壁又火热而贪婪地纠缠过去，于是被变本加厉地压进床垫。  
射出来的时候吴磊憋屈地踹了刘昊然一脚，连连冷笑，质问道，这算什么？分手炮吗！他恨不得直接咬断刘昊然的喉咙；操就操了，你以为能改变什么？！不过是一根按摩棒而已！你马上就要给我滚蛋了，我永远都不想再见到你！  
他刚刚高潮过，浑身湿淋、双手被缚、衣衫散乱地说这话的样子实在没有什么说服力，但刘昊然依旧叹息了一声，你真无情，他挤到吴磊双腿中间，把脸埋进他潮湿的颈窝，缠绵而又苦闷地呢喃道，可我仍然爱你……非常爱你。

别再说了！吴磊忍无可忍，脱口而出：你口口声声说爱我，那你做了什么？你不也一样拥抱别人，亲吻别人！谁知道你跟多少人说过永远！你的爱不值一提，你……他哽住，绝望中热泪滂沱涌出，浇融所有抗拒，吴磊徒劳地用手臂挡住眼睛，沙哑发问，让我痛苦，这就是你所谓的爱吗？

他浑身还残留着情欲艳丽淫靡的痕迹，但是那层坚强的、以理智和常识锻造出来的外壳已经被打碎了，袒露出柔软的内里，如同被利箭贯穿的圣塞巴斯蒂安、饮药而卒的朱丽叶，因为炽烫的情热而受尽痛苦，那哀切中升腾出的强烈而摇曳的光彩，如同某种丰腴而光亮的庞然大物，如同孕育美神和幻象的巨蚌，让人想要紧紧扼住，用力掰开，榨出更多甜蜜晶莹的汁水。  
——眼泪、鲜血，或者更加暧昧的液体。  
而这都是为了我，刘昊然被这个念头刺中，情欲和恶念的荆棘生出芒刺，将他牢牢捆绑，然而精神体被扎破的疼痛，与其说难以忍受，不如说反而如毒蛇的牙般注入了甘美的沉醉。他永远思索、永远怀疑，爱太沉重，压迫着视野里的一切，像是佛龛里夕照的光灿，在狭小中沐浴森罗万象，却又如此难以捉摸，如同青春的肉体，丝绒的玫瑰，清脆的笑声，转瞬即逝，乃至注定枯萎。可是，如果他在皮肤上刺下伤痕，如果他把苦水灌进皮肤，如果他施与了足够多的、难以忘怀的极乐与厄难，那么是不是有一时半刻，他也算得到？

除了玷污，还有什么更加彻底的占有？

他捧着吴磊的脸，无比爱怜地开口，我知道这是我的错；  
——但是，我又能有什么办法？我爱你，不止爱你因我的快乐，更爱你因我的痛苦。  
吴磊垂下睫毛，泪水涔涔划过脸颊，暗哑道，你这个疯子。  
我是的，刘昊然答，深深地吻他，但我爱你。

这爱语本该炽热，却只引起一种冰凉的感觉，像剧毒的白色晶体，寂静而迅速地在组织里弥散，吴磊是被蛛丝卷住的蝴蝶，被小小的一口啃噬麻痹，模糊感觉到诡异的安慰，但他还来不及分辨，什么东西就被刘昊然顺着拨开的入口推进肠道，他瞪大双眼，一阵又一阵闪电般的快感击穿了他的脊髓。  
跳蛋嗡嗡震动，刺激着最脆弱的敏感点，吴磊大汗淋漓，弓起身子不断扭动，试图逃避这种蛮横的肉欲，却只是更深地把自己送进刘昊然怀里，后者滚烫硬热的阴茎在他臀缝里抽动，吴磊被磨不过，抽气间隙里咬牙切齿，你哪里来的这些东西！  
就在床头柜里，刘昊然也喘，尾音湿黏，亲爱的，这里真不是你私会小情儿的地方吗？装备这么齐全？  
我才不像你这么无耻……唔！吴磊发出一声泣音。  
刘昊然胡乱在他腿间戳刺，细嫩白滑的内侧被钝头拍打得发红，他喜欢吴磊的腿，又长又结实，肌理匀称、脚踝骨感，虽然这个姿势做不到，但平常盘在腰上时，实在销魂。  
吴磊在他身下紧紧闭着眼睛，仿佛不愿接受自己沉迷的事实，而刘昊然咬着他的耳垂低喘，声音仿佛是通过紧挨的骨骼相互传导：无耻吗？其实我也可以做你见不得光的情人，被你关在这里，每天赤身裸体地等你过来。你能对我为所欲为，我也能对你无法无天，你从这里走出去，开车、走路、出差、投标、谈判，下面还夹着我放进去的跳蛋；我睡觉的时候被你拖起来，绑得严严实实，就像上次一样，你骑我、踩我……啊，你又射了，他伸手下去，掬起一团黏腻的浊液，抹在吴磊胸腹之间，轻轻问：你就这么期待吗？  
闭嘴！吴磊从紧咬的牙关里挤出两个字，声调和理智一样岌岌可危，刘昊然满足地喟叹，把什么东西在他沾满汗水、看不真切的眼前比划了一下；

——你的睫毛好长，比羊眼圈上面的还长。

刘昊然套着那玩意儿一进去，吴磊就知道厉害，羊眼圈抽插间骚动敏感的嫩肉，奇痒无比，痛中带爽，感觉无比诡异，刘昊然操得又凶，后入的位置更加方便他长驱直入，捅进不断痉挛的深处，跳蛋也做了帮凶，不间断地刺激着紧滑肠道，吴磊再也顾不上什么尊严，尖叫道拔出去！不要……昊然！昊然！被又狠又重地操了几个来回，他实在坚持不住，开始又哭又闹，停下来！好痛！他的背肌绷出漂亮凌厉的线条，充满弹性，汗水滑腻，被舔得头皮发麻，里面也死死咬住，试图不再让刘昊然乱动，口中哀求不止：昊然……别动了！唔！在炼狱般狂乱舞动的情欲里，吴磊觉得自己也在激烈地燃烧，他太想要逃避这种燥热湿滑，如同某种闪电在皮肤下肆意流窜的快感了，为求解脱，一叠声哥哥、老公地乱叫，眼泪汗水唾液淌了满脸，狼狈淫靡，不堪入目。  
刘昊然掐着他的腰，一边哄乖乖别哭，一边毫不留情地把他往床垫里捅，不知道是不是羊眼圈的功劳，吴磊里面夹得太紧太缠人，且又腻滑滚烫，像是野火点燃了旱季的草原，从下面那根一路烧上来一样，刘昊然爽得要升天，那截细腰完全塌了下去，双腿分开，被他死死按住，像是母狗一样驯服，他捞起吴磊的屁股，臀肉雪白绵软，布满青紫赤红的指印牙痕，看得刘昊然心头火起，恨不能把他嚼碎吞下，他一边操，一边手伸到前面揪吴磊早就涨得又大又软，乳晕都漾出红艳春意的乳头，吴磊尖叫，声音又被指节堵在喉咙里，差点没背过气去。  
阴茎鞭挞着柔嫩内壁，像是从欲海里翻出淫秽的涡旋，刘昊然咬住吴磊的后颈，属于兽类的啃噬的印记，他喘息：你让我签离婚协议，那之后呢，去找你哥哥，还是你发小？他把跟吴磊关系亲近的名字都一一点遍，严苛而又满怀怨艾，他们会像我一样操你吗？能操得你这么爽吗？  
吴磊被熟悉的名字拽回一点理智，哽咽着骂他，你混蛋！  
刘昊然摩挲他的嘴唇，又湿又软，像被蹂躏过的花瓣，他忽然叹气，是我不对，刘昊然承认道，你这么温柔，又这么天真——根本不会懂嫉妒的滋味吧。  
我怎么不懂？吴磊被捅得哀鸣阵阵，昏昏沉沉地想；如果他真的不懂，那就不会沦入如此窘境。但这样的话说出来，就像主动剖出了自己的心脏，他又恨又痛，索性咬紧了齿关，不让刘昊然那意图明显的手指继续闯进。刘昊然亲不到他，又就着进入的姿势把人翻过来，坐在自己那根上面，摩擦中吴磊彻底软掉，全靠他扶着腰，双手环住刘昊然的脖子，眼泪如同开了闸般完全失控，他哭得说不出话来，而刘昊然进得越发深，羊眼圈也越发搔到那点，内壁一阵阵抽搐，疼痛中夹杂着惊涛骇浪般令人怖惧的快感，吴磊恨不得立刻昏死过去，刘昊然还上下颠着他，逼问道：上次你骑我爽，还是这次爽？无论吴磊怎么回答，他都不满意，仍旧翻来覆去地操弄，吴磊完全崩溃，大哭着说：都爽！老公弄得都爽！这才被短暂放过，刘昊然上面搅着他舌头不放，下面也一心一意往里捅，整根出来又整根没入，怎么磨人怎么来，弄得吴磊整个人都浪荡地缠在刘昊然身上，小腹酸软，股间泥泞，直都直不起。  
没过多久，吴磊觉得自己都要哆哆嗦嗦地失去知觉，下面还一绞一绞地咬着刘昊然的阴茎，不知道又戳到哪里，他突然打了个激灵，然后开始奋力挣扎：放开我，不行！那里不行！我要……！刘昊然哪里肯听，他抓着吴磊手臂，尖尖的虎牙磨着他的下巴；哪里不行？是这里？还是这里？他一边问，一边身体力行地尝试，一下比一下插得飞快、深入，吴磊肠道疯狂痉挛，煎熬中不断摆头拒绝，射过两次萎靡不堪的阴茎也竖了起来，压在刘昊然小腹上，磨蹭中凸起兴奋的筋络。快感如此粗鲁蛮横，在刘昊然又一次正中靶心时，他整个人蓦然静止，脸容定格在惊恐和痛苦的微妙混合中，皮肉绷得死紧，里面咬得刘昊然都微微嘶声，随后，一股淡黄液体从直立的阴茎里飙出。  
随着那液体释放，吴磊渐渐酥软，眼角眉梢都荡漾出浮浪的陶醉，肌理松腻下去，渗透出纯美而淫荡的桃红花色，连脚趾尖都显而易见地露出不堪重负之意，他化进刘昊然怀里，呼吸轻微，仿佛一捧温润水灵的流沙。  
这出人意表的状况令刘昊然也惊了片刻，但看到吴磊意识到发生了什么，既春情涌动，又羞愧欲死的神情时，他诡异地感到深深满足，那热乎乎的液体大半淋在了他身上，肮脏而甘美蚀骨，刘昊然浑身发烫，百无禁忌地抹了一把，涂在吴磊不断颤抖的腰肢上，柔声问，磊磊，我真的操得你这么爽吗——你都失禁了。

吴磊连让他闭嘴的力气都没有了，脑海中只剩下一团雪白的温热，漂浮的云朵、洁净的棉絮，阳光灵巧地裹住全身每一寸皮肤，而且寂静、澄明、无所担忧。什么人的手指轻柔拂过他的额头，撩开汗湿的头发，抚慰他、照顾他，比起摧枯拉朽的情欲，这柔情才拥有足够力量，将自尊撕得粉碎，连带坚强和节制的美德一同分崩离析。那该死的阴茎总算没有再往深里折腾他，只停在肠道里面，暴起的青筋被柔嫩内壁贪婪咬住。吴磊呜咽一声，再也不想反抗了，快乐、痛苦、愤怒、怨恨……都只能带来疲倦，如果他忘记一切，如果他把自己全然交托出去，那么有没有可能，风暴里会抛下船锚，所有铭心刻骨的灾厄都能就此平息？  
在迷惑和高潮后的昏沉中，吴磊自暴自弃地搂住刘昊然，把脸埋在他肩膀上，委屈地磨蹭着，如同从前无数个同床共枕的拂晓和黄昏。刘昊然也不像之前那样强硬，甚至把他的手铐也解开了，黏黏糊糊地叫他，磊磊，磊磊，往上顶的动作也越发放慢，但体验却更加清晰，吴磊完全能够凭借触感想象出羊眼圈上的毛是怎样缓缓搔过他的肠壁，战栗的折磨中偏偏又勾起千丝万缕叫人神魂颠倒的快欲，他顺从而淫乱地迎合着，睫毛不断颤动，引得目不转睛盯着他的刘昊然腰腹一阵阵麻痹；我的、我的、我的！他狂乱地想，按着吴磊，把他双腿掰到最开，捣得如同碾烂桃肉般的肠道里淫液噗嗤作响，随后阴茎抖动，剧烈地灌满那予取予求的最深处。

刘昊然射得舒爽，拔出来之后把羊眼圈摘了，残沫从红肿不堪的穴口顺势溢出来，既淫靡又可怜兮兮，肉褶上还沾着淫水和润滑剂，湿滑晶亮，微微翕合。他抠刮了一些精液喂到吴磊嘴边，而后者没有拒绝，将刘昊然的指头舔得干干净净。  
磊磊好棒，刘昊然抱住他低低呻吟，我刚才射得你这么满，会有宝宝吗？像你一样漂亮，像你一样可爱……生下我们的宝宝好不好。  
吴磊差不多被操化了脑子，却还保留着一丝常识，淫声浪气地拒绝：不行，我生不出——啊！他那肿得如同烂熟山莓的乳头被虎牙惩罚般小小咬了一口，然后含进嘴里吸吮，湿滑的舌头将它们卷在当中，舌苔粗糙，磨得吴磊内壁抽搐不止，好——都好！他尖叫，彻底丧失反抗的能力，将自己更急切地送上，缠住刘昊然，吞下他吻里剧毒的恋情，我给你生，我生……轻一点，老公——昊然！  
跳蛋仍然在他身体深处震动，像另一颗心脏，饱饮了淫欲和贪婪，再把它们挤向五脏六腑，浸透每一寸骨骼、每一条血管、每一丝神经。他仿佛不再是吴磊，而是被嚼碎的玫瑰、融化在精液里的深红丝绒。

积蓄已久的暴雨终于落下，天空黑沉，室内昏暗，床上一片狼藉，浴室中溢出哗哗的水流之声。吴磊躺在沾满可疑液体的床褥之间，双腿大开，疲惫不堪，恍恍惚惚地任凭刘昊然给他清理身体。  
不断有撕裂的脆响传来，那是之前签过字的协议，刘昊然把厚厚一沓一张一张撕下来，擦拭吴磊身上的污浊。它们是公文用纸，质地脆硬，而且并不吸水，触碰到吴磊敏感光裸的身体时，只引起细微的疼痛。  
但刘昊然却仿佛浑然不觉，一边仔仔细细地擦去那道道湿黏的痕迹，一边用非常温柔的声音说，磊磊，我们之间的事情，不是几张纸就能够决定的。

他俯下身，是黑沉温热的一团，吴磊茫然地颤抖起来，耳畔仿佛有钟声虚幻地响起，笑声、闹声、祝酒声，却不再混合成众人的祝福，而是丝丝缕缕、纠缠难解的诅咒。

——我爱你，刘昊然低声说；

直到世界的尽头，直到永远。

【完】


End file.
